forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.125
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.125 will take place on Wednesday May 2nd, 2018. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during the update. Improvements * Motivation- and Mass-Motivation Kits have now been converted into "Self Aid" and "Mass Self Aid"-Kits. These kits can be used to polish decorations and motivate coin- and supply producing buildings in your city. Even after the production has already been finished! * We have optimized the way the game sorts your inventory, to make sure that upgrade kits, buildings and boost items are sorted close to one another and make it easier for you find what you're looking for. You can see a comparison below! * When getting a blueprint as a reward, it is now possible to close the reward window by clicking the background. There will still be a very small delay however, so that you don't miss which blueprint you actually got. * The Great Building Overview for other players now has a progress bar for each Great Building to make it easier to see a player's progress at a glance! * In response to player feedback, we looked into options for speeding up the cancelling of quests, which should be a bit faster now. * We have made sure that the font size of the friend's tavern doesn't change on the third zoom level to make it more readable. * Upgrading buildings in your city now looks nicer than before! * When hovering the mouse over the progress bar in a quest, exact numbers are now shown. Bug fixes * We have made some optimizations to GvG that should increase the performance on the map for lower end machines and certain browsers. * We have fixed a bug that caused the chat to glitch when certain special character where used. * The bottom decoration of the Guild Expedition "unlock difficulty" window was floating unattached underneath the window. It has been bolted back on now. * When looking at friend and guild suggestions, an empty spot was visible among the suggestions. This has now been filled. * After cancelling a production, keyboard shortcuts could cease to function if the window wasn't re-opened. This has been fixed. * Constructing roads when construction cost reductions where active sometimes showed the wrong cost in the informational popups. This has now been fixed. * We have fixed some cases where the Event History window would not properly close when switching to a battle replay. * Unlocking the friends tavern did not also change the friends tavern tooltip until the game was reloaded. This has been fixed now. * When upgrading a set building, the additionally gained happiness was not counted towards quests. It will be counted properly now. * We have fixed a display issue with the boost crate tooltip. * We have also fixed a bug that caused replays of battles to freeze if a missile artillery was involved. Mobile This is the new mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game or only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! * We have fixed a bug that could cause the tutorial to get stuck when closing the quest window very quickly. * We have also fixed an issue that could cause the highlights in the tutorial to be misplaced. Original post here. Category:Changelog